


Crane's New Phone

by ChibiMethos



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiMethos/pseuds/ChibiMethos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 12 opens with Abbie calling Ichabod on his own cell phone. This is how I think he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crane's New Phone

             A week after her less that successful attempt to update Crane’s wardrobe, Lt. Abbie Mills was pushing her shopping cart through BuyPlus when she spotted a kiosk of pre-paid cell phones. Normally, she would just walk past; she didn’t need a phone—but today she paused. Most of the phones on the rack were knock-off versions of popular smart phones, but near the bottom, there were a few basic phones.

She smiled and took a few minutes to look over their specks. Abbie knew she’d have to be the one paying the bill since Crane was only just starting to get a small monthly stipend from the Sherriff’s office.

            _‘Let’s see. Voice mail, texting, picture messaging, mp3 player—’_ Abbie began laughing silently, picturing Crane with headphones on, rocking out to the 1812 Overture. Given when his wife, Katrina, put him to sleep, the 1812 Overture would be the hot new jam as far as Crane was concerned.

            Still laughing, Abbie was pleased to see the phone had an unlimited data plan.

            _‘Good,’_ she thought, placing the phone in her cart. _‘I’ll set it up on auto pay and he’ll never have to see the bill.’_

            Pleased with her choice, Abbie finished her shopping and hurried home.

 

***

 

            “No, Lieutenant. I cannot accept this.” Crane tried to hand the phone back to Abbie. “I can in no way afford such a luxury—”

            “Crane.” He stopped talking and fixed her with a pleading look that she ignored. “Here is the instruction manual. However, I will show you how it works. And this is _not_ a luxury. We are fighting a war here. There are times when we will get separated and I need to be able to contact you.”

            He cast about, clearly looking for more excuses to refuse the phone. Abbie had already activated it and set his contact list and speed dial before she brought him his newest toy. All he needed to do was set up his voice mail box.

            “Miss Mills—I—”

            Abbie gave him a look that said she would argue with him all night on the matter, and he wasn’t going to win, so Crane sighed and sat down at his desk.

            “Very well. Thank you, Miss Mills. However, I must be allowed to repay the cost of this item.”

            “No.” Abbie sat down in the chair beside the desk. “There are just some things that you are going to need in this crazy modern world that you may not think of or even know about. I will, and when I see them, I will provide them.”

            The pair went still, as Abbie realized her words sounded more intimate—almost like a somewhat backwards marriage proposal—than she meant.

Ever since she found out about Jeremy, Abbie had been giving herself daily pep-talks to keep her mentally in the Friend Zone.  Abbie felt her face get hot and Crane turned to look down at the phone.

            Silence fell between them for a long moment, then he cleared his throat.

            “Thank you,” he repeated. He picked up the phone and opened it. “I assume this device functions in the same manner as the land line?” he asked, glancing towards the kitchen where there was a phone mounted on the wall.

            Abbie smiled. “Yes and no. With this, you no longer have to memorize phone numbers. There is a feature called speed dial . . . ”

 

THE END

 

ChibiMethos, 2014


End file.
